Prayers
A Prayer to IAIDA; the Highest O IAIDA - Vau Paretzi - Vau Balaton - Mad sikartzi. LIèi o me o ton. IAIDA sal i be od maratzi si LEr - Altari onusata od separi gei nothun. Vau IAIDA et Vau ma ono. I am calling you IAIDA - Praised be your mystic Fire - Praised be your Justice - You The Beholder of the mysteries of God. The One of the All and of Will enabled I call around me. IAIDA; Thou art but Man and the finisher of burdens in the going of the One - The Consumer of necessities with the flaming star of eternity in our midst. Praised be the Highest and praised be your justful act of descendence. *I*II*I*I*I*II*II*I*I*I*I*I*II*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*II*I*I*I*I* A Prayer to MADA; a Name of God Vau Mada - Vau Madariaxa das Praf OLiè od sati ont LA me OS o. Vau Mada cotarz ged arp LIp ap pet ols naz dogors. Vau NIè an zen sa bet i va ros ap. Praised be God and Praised be the Heavens that dwells in the willing and enabled Twentyfour ; and which further requires the created One with the called Twelve around. Praised be God, coated, descending and conquering as the One established forever; He that is going to erect Himself as a Black Tower. Praised be the willing 28 whose little inner sacrifice by their blasting prayers is like the Sun of Noon in a moment of eternity. Comments: Mada is the God of Substance and Essence; or the nothing that becomes made. His consciousness is of primal Fire and also Draconic but truly Holy, as he is God. The 28 mentioned here are the 28 from 7th call and their inner sacrifice is him. This; the last sentence depicts the preparation to the ATU XVI; The Tower. This Mystery is also found to be of Malak Tavs - The Peacock God of the Yezidis; The Satan purified and adjusted. *I*II*I*I*I*I*I*IIII*I*I*IIIII*I*I*I*I*I*I*II*I*I*I*I*I*I*II*I* A Prayer to IAIDON Vau IAIDON, Vau Peretzi ial des atva ds oberati Nikoè. Vau IOIEL aleotan o u ia. Vau IETON of dhakthurz Nati ogbaretz on LAetiè an-dor LI e me. Vau io. Praised be thou the All-empowered God, Praised be your Fire that willingly consumes the fetters for our union. Praised be the eternal Ones place of Saints that summons Light and Thruth. Praised be the strong ALL in charge seeing the Child in the chamber of Baretz adjusting the One from shadows to the simple ONE that will be around everywhere. Praised be forever. Comments: IAIDON seems to be the form of Balt where his Power is in focus. And the first lesson in using power is the lessons of Balance, and Karma. Following is the lections of Fate and destiny. To take up true will is to get aligned with fate, but not opposite as fate does also match ill-will. To avoid the Christian disappointment over their allpowerful God (that leaves so many tragedies happen to the Earth and humanity,) to infest this particular name, I would like to remind that there is no God but Man, and that the more people that learn to understand the consequences of their actions ( ie. voting) the better place this planet can become. *III*I*I*I*I*I*II*IIII*II*II*I*IIII*II*III*I*I*I*II*I* The Prayer to IOIAD; Him that lives forever Io IOIAD. Vau KAL - Vau zimetzi tzial. LO meretzi ak pildore pi onto ragile, veta so i na mere of arp pil dog ath renu. Vau Madariax - Vau IOIT - Vau io IOIAD. Eternally are you that lives on forever. Praised be you the 456 ages of time - Praised be you that enters and finishes in your fiery combustion. The One without burdens whose place of Black stiff Fire pours 'more of this fire' making the visit become the torment of the Trinity and the mighty conquering of the howling black Fire to the work of ressurection. Praised be your Heavens - Praised be your lit and standing being - Praised be eternally you that lives on forever. Comments: IOIAD is the core of the dark God CLA (KAL). He also touches Periak of the Nine Fire spirits whose reality is integrated by the overcoming of the two prinsciples of his brothers Pa-i-on and Periak; the fire of becoming and the fire of consumption. I*I*I*II*I*I*I*I*III*I*I*I*II*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I* The Prayer of OIAD Hamatal oe ! Vau gigipah, Vau nitzikita, Vau OIAD pasabs LIè-ta nogun arpi set onu LIema rotun ark, veta LIè OS o. Vau ji GA, Vau osien-pra-ha-ton, Vau OIAD ds homtoh pilore dana. O Extacy of all living beings - I praise you; the Living breath - Praised be you adorable one that grants all that are, Praised be you God whose daughters conquer the dome of the One that pretends will and makes him fall like a rioting stone, creating the one of will from the obediant functioning Twelve, where the chamber of the Second and and his work is around the One and the called Twelve. Praised be our 31, praised be the song of the burning fire of the All, Praised be the God that triumphs on a obediant Firmament. III*I*IIIII*II*II*IIIII*I*I*II*I The Prayer to IADNAMAD OUÈTON ! IADNAMAD na uèticon, Vau ietilon Vau seba ron ieti antor LI ma set ok LA-edi noti ar meni AF dore, se i LA on od da erim veta conotaz. Vau Iadnamad Vau Ieti Vau Vau Vau. IIII*I*I*I*I*III*I*III*I*I*II*I*I*II*I* The Prayer to L; The One Moz tziaka EL goriam les fithartz tsuomi EL. Gara les naz urio pomhartz tsjad stan. Comments: This call was not received by me but Hari. After a session with rituals I fell asleep on the sofa even if I heard Hari started a new rite, but I had been awake for 20 hours or so. Hari called EL and got surprised that he was not left alone, but got instructed to write what was following. He first got just the first sentence but as he thought "this was very short for a call" he received another one. Hari also said that the text was dictated by me and a spirit that also was himself. My translation of this will show that the second sentence says about the same as the first. Hari also received the following sentences in english which came not as a translation but as an explanation of the area that the call summons. Hari understood the phrase 'the word uttered' as a person. The comments to the call. In the light of the becoming the One is born. Light of darkness born, the One is remaining. Abiding in silence is 'the word uttered'. The translation: In Joy the One of the Northern Star lustily stretches out his hands and visits kindly every one of you that is One. His muting hands from the tower of the eternal one kindly establishes his inner release/relief of divine union. Comments on the translation: The Northern Star I understood here to be the office of the One and the transmitter of the galactic forces that we perceive as the One. This office is the result of the Earths rotation around its own axis, and this movement makes all the other stars rotate around the fixed one during nighttime and is therefore a most natural symbol of the One. But this; the position of being the polestar does not last for ever, the earths axis move and Vega will in 8000 years or so become the next Polestar. However; the office of the One is always found above the northern pole .*IIIII*I*I*I*I*III*I*I*I*I*IIIIII* A Call of ZOIGA Ietu da na vat sièn, dalmeth fi onto ragile od dana vetu rien tok ol beth vi va os ne matarazkil. Ilien od Na i Meth coinu athpan vietu na maz zore AF Lien quators olie. Hiè an vi-en sa o me rationtokorssatilpla. Vivièn na SoiGA. *I*I*I*IIII*I*IIIII*I*I*I**I*I*I*